What the hell
by Rawr-nyeh
Summary: She was a simple girl really. But was it simple enough for her to meet 4 of the main characters of her favorite anime? 07-ghost. Read on to see how the adventure unfolds it self. Please rate and messge. I don't own any of the characters from 07 ghost
1. Chapter 1

A soft calming breeze blew causing the leaves to dance in the wind. A young girl sits in front of her park's basketball park wondering.

'_Why the hell do people make Ayanami some kind of cra_zy _maniac who wants to kill everybody_?'

_Well,_ you can't really lie on that can you. It sometimes goes for some fanfics she read in the internet. Sure he may act like that, but that's just Verloren possessing him. He's clearly some sort of anti-hero. 'Just like Severus Snape' she snickered. At the topic at hand she's just a simple girl really. Dark brown hair and eyes, always wearing jackets when it's hot. And also wearing a pair of dark blue glasses. She may not look like it but, she's actually an otaku. She's only open to it when she's at school. The hell hole. Oh how she **loved **that place to bits. It's not like there's a bunch of horrible people there.

Wrong. She hated the people there sometimes. Screaming about some nonsense. Well ,sometimes she screams nonsense too with her team in crime but not some lyrics about making a girl his tonight. Sure she appreciates the music but sometimes, you seriously want to just blend away into the dark and not putting up with these people jack. 'This is the reason why I just draw away 07-ghost sometimes' she would say when they insult her or irritate her.

Now lil ol'Ro or just Romina was just drawing in her beloved social studies notebook. Reviewing actually for the quiz tomorrow. Yep, that's how she reviews. Drawing personifications of the things that mean there, like how the prime minister is just some tiny kid with gigantic crown on his head and being the lord brat. She would always chuckle at that one. Or Arthur Kirkland delivering some goods to Yao Wang to influence the Filipinos. You guessed it. Rome here is a Filipino, a proud one at that. Anyway, she was waiting for her dad to finish some documents at the office, he was one of the barangay directors of the association after all. "Okay if Carlos P. Garcia implemented the Philippine first policy then who did R.A. 7796 of 1994 which created TESDA?" whispered Rome.

..

….

…..

"Damn it I don't care anymore" she groaned. She kept her notebook in her blue messenger bag and looked around. Little pink flower petals where scattered on the ground when she looked behind her. She stood up and walked over to the scenery just stopping in the middle of it. Looking up she gasped. The tree branches where making an opening to the sky. The clouds making a very colourful canvas. A mi of yellow with orange, red and pink. Rome smiled at the sight. "Well this certainly doesn't happen everyday!" she said. She opened her bag and fished around to look for her mother's camera. 'I still don't understand why she let me keep it for the while' she thought. Knowing that if anything happened **ANYTHING **at all. She would totally be never be heard from ever again.

"Oh well it was nice knowing you world" she said. Snapping a quick picture of the sight. She turned it off and kept it in its case. Sitting back down propping her elbows on her knees wondering what she could do next.

"Hey! Stop squirming around you damned brat!" yelled a man with a German accent.

Rome stood up and crept quietly towards the sound of the noise.

"Oh shut up you perverted bishop!" this time it was a boy.

"_What the hell….?"_ Rome whispered. "That sounded like Frau and Teito from 07-ghost….why do they sound German? I guess it's because of the words in their vocabulary…." Rome peeked and saw that they were in the newly built wooden gazebo. She noticed that tall, well really tall bishop nearly hit his head against the roof. She would have to crane her neck just to get a good look at him. The other one though was glaring at blonde. '_Holy fudge! His emerald eyes look so unreal!' _She thought_. 'Well at least Castor and Labrador isn't here…'_

"Right?"

She was wrong. So very very wrong. "Frau! You shouldn't tease him like that!" Rome peeked a little bit more but hid back when a loud crack resounded her ears. "Damn..that's gotta hurt, a lot" She muttered. "I guess that means they get along better.." said a very calming and gentle voice.

Rome's eye twitched in response. "What the hell…"


	2. Chapter 2

Our dark brown haired heroine quickly hid behind some tall bamboo stalks that were placed close to the gazebo. And under that particular gazebo were a bunch of foreigners. No, not those Koreans or Americans. Germans, to simply put it. Can you guess? Can you? Of course, none other than the beloved bishops and the ever popular 'short' brunette. Romina would've questioned why he's short, he's practically a giant if he was in their school. Because some of her classmates are roughly 4'9 to 5'1. And that's for the girls. And she's 5'3, it was a rough start with the others when they kept on saying that she's so tall. Romina's response was a sigh and a tired reply " That's because I stand up straight "

Enough about that. She has to think of a way to…to…do something. Better than nothing, right?

She can hear the argument between the bishop and apprentice. Not that she wanted to, she can't help it. They're so loud. " Where the hell are we anyway? This isn't the Barsburgh Church. What happened? " asked Frau. " It seems like we ended up in some other world. It seems different from ours but similar nonetheless " explained Castor. Romina peeked a little and saw Teito is brushing dust from his clothes, which apparently are the bishop apprentices uniform. Labrador looked at everyone in concern, " Is everybody alright? " he asked. Teito waved it off " Yes we're fine right Mikage ? "

When no response came Teito started looking for him at the gazebo. Calling his name over and over. He was searching top to bottom. The bishop trio tried helping him. While Romina felt a little bad that Teito lost Mikage. Sighing she heard leaves rustling from her right side and knelt down and brushed away some leaves. She would've gotten a better look if something wasn't covering her face.

Wait.

Wait.

_**Wait.**_

Something is covering her face. ' But I don't remember covering my face!? ' She wanted to scream but it might draw attention. She carefully tried to pry the thing off her face. It felt surprisingly…fury? And…soft?

She still had her eyes closed and gently caressed the attacker. Feeling it meant no harm she opened her eyes and saw…

Mikage.

" Burupya! " it chirped. She could scream if she could. But decided against it. She quietly stood up and started walking slowly out of her hiding place. Mikage flew sat on her head and purred. Romina smiled a little and started walking toward them. She felt like he was comforting her. Frau and Teito were arguing and Castor kicked Frau upside the head while Labrador was there, just smiling.

Romina cleared her throat. And everyone stopped moving. Not a single breath was taken. Not a single eye blinked. All were on her. Romina, the simple girl with the best friend of the ex-sklave. The simple girl who stands before 3 of the 7 ghosts.

Is she really that simple if that's happening to her?


	3. Chapter 3

Silence filled the whole atmosphere, between one girl and 4 supposedly fictional characters. One of them having a bump on his head. Ro just gulped nervously and tried to think about what she's going to say.

' Hopefully nothing dumb ' echoed a voice in her head. She pointed to the little puffball on her head and said " Umm..is he yours? "

Teito snapped out of his daze " A-ah yes thank you so much of finding him ! " he said while nuzzling Mikage.

Ro was just about to take a step back when the tallest bishop stopped her. " Hey little lady, how did you know he owned him? " A questioning look was obviously plastered on his face, while the other three were also intrigued.

Castor sighed " I'm very sorry that we didn't introduce ourselves sooner "

Oh wow. I don't think you have to introduce yourself now buddy. She obviously knows who you are.

" I'm Castor "

' Yes I know that, why are you here and not with Razette, you guys look really adorable together '

Castor gestured over to the lavender haired bishop " This is Labrador " said person gave a gentle smile " It's nice to meet you "

' You too buddy, hopefully the flowers can't read my mind '

" This is Teito, and his best friend Mikage " Teito muttered a ' hello ' while Mikage chirped.

' I somehow find this depressing and heartwarming at the same time '

" And lastly Frau " Frau just winked in response and Ro just tried not to look at him strangely.

' You sir are the tallest man I have ever met '

Ro just tried to smile a bit and tried to find the right words to say. " I'm Romina, nice to meet you ? " she said, more like questioned. Various thoughts raced through her head. But all she knew is that she wanted ask one thing.

" Do you know where you are? "

" Huh ? " Teito said. Ro slapped her hand over her mouth realizing how that sounded.

" U-uhm I mean not that I dislike your presence in this area but I uh just wanted to know if you guys know where you are. Because you look..."

' So anime '

Is what she wanted to say.

" Not around from here? " Labrador finished with a calming smile on his face. Ro slowly nodded.

Frau looked around. And pretty much said the obvious.

" This isn't the barsburgh church "

Oh no. The words that signify that she has to answer his question. How is she going to explain this now?


End file.
